


mansion.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [33]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), X2: X-Men United (2003) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never really wanted to stay at the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mansion.

John never really wanted to stay at the mansion. He'd only come with the Professor and Cyclops when they'd seemingly materialized out of thin air one night because the Professor said he'd teach him how to control his powers, and he really needed that to happen. He was tired of accidentally setting things on fire, tired of running from place to place because he was sure he was wanted for arson everywhere. So when the opportunity arose to leave the mansion, he jumped at it. Years later, he would come to understand it was the worst decision of his life.


End file.
